


Talk Me Down

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Love [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had been the only supportive person through all of this. Frank pushed him when he needed it and he was always there holding his hand, being there for the trials and warm-ups, and he always had that encouraging smile on his face for when Gerard was feeling blue and discouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

It had been two whole years since Gerard had talked to Johnny. Johnny was arrested and put to trial after trial before proven guilty, and that took a whole nine months, forty weeks, 6570.01 hours, 394,461.575 minutes, and 2.365.7 seconds of agony being replayed over and over again in front of his very eyes. The questions, the attorneys, the drilling—the warm ups, everything had left him feeling depressed for about all of it. Frank had been the only supportive person through all of this. Frank pushed him when he needed it and he was always there holding his hand, being there for the trials and warm-ups, and he always had that encouraging smile on his face for when Gerard was feeling blue and discouraged.

It seemed like his family wasn’t going to associate with Gerard because they thought he was lying. They didn’t believe him and that was what truly hurt the worst but that was okay—Frank was with him now, caring for his every need. They had soon fell for each other and had taken each other on dates when they could considering Gerard didn’t have a job just yet—it was mostly Frank making money. Gerard didn’t want to be mooching but it was hard getting back out there with all the anxiety Johnny had left him with.

During the recovery and therapy that he had to attend was also with Frank as he was the one who Gerard felt safe with when he was with strangers. Gerard was in ruins when he would be alone, but he felt okay with Frank. Gerard was getting better with Frank by his side and it’s what made Gerard fall in crazy love with.

Those two years brought them closer and now Gerard was getting okay with kissing again, as long as it was slow and no more than five seconds. It wasn’t a lot, but it was more than what he was originally comfortable with. The first year they had made it official, Gerard had thought he was ready to move up more and give himself to Frank. It was a disaster for the both of them. Gerard had ended up tensing away from Frank, completely shutting him out as he slept on the couch for almost an entire month.

Today was different, though, and they both knew it.

Gerard had cleaned the entire house despite Frank’s protests but they both knew that Gerard was stubborn—he was a brat most of the days, but Frank loved that he was getting his will back to fight, and that it wasn’t him just doing what Frank wanted. Gerard would tell Frank how he felt on certain matters and what he did or didn’t like, or what he wanted to do rather than being told what to do.

It was six o’clock when Gerard finally finished cleaning the entire house for the nth time that day, and they had gone out shopping for only Gerard knows. Gerard snuggled against Frank as they watched a random TV drama about a girl who got pregnant because she was too stupid to wear a condom.

“I’m so glad I don’t have a vagina,” Gerard muttered in a serious way. Frank started laughing as he registered what Gerard said which made Gerard scowl at Frank. “Would you still love me if I had a vagina?”

“Oh, my god—why are we talking about this,” Frank said, still laughing at Gerard. “I’m sure I would love you still. I don’t think I love you because of your genitals.”

“So you’re not with me so you can get into my pants?” Gerard asked, eyeing Frank. Obviously, Gerard was joking at first but now he was a little conscious about this.

“Uh, no? I’m perfectly content just lying beside you and stealing your warmth,” Frank said in all honesty. “I’d rather have your warmth than have sex.”

“So I’m only a _body heater_ to you?!” Gerard laughed.

Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard on the mouth but Gerard took it further by sitting on Frank’s lap. Frank had made an “mm” noise, trying to get Gerard to stop so he could ask what was up. Obviously Frank knew what Gerard wanted, now, but Frank didn’t know if he was sure about it. Frank never wanted to hurt Gerard in any way.

Gerard pulled away and looked at Frank who was rubbing his shoulders. “I want to give myself to you,” Gerard said in a serious tone. “I’m ready, Frankie. Please?”

“Are you one-hundred percent sure?” Frank asked, running his fingers through Gerard’s hair. “I don’t want to ever hurt you, okay? So—again, are you sure?”

“Yes, I am,” Gerard said confidently, going back to kissing Frank with everything he had inside himself—every raw emotion that he ever held inside of himself, every lustful feeling that he had towards Frank. Their lips were made for each other, they connected so well together. Frank didn’t hold back but he was careful and easy with Gerard, making sure he was okay with their pace of kissing.

Frank held onto Gerard’s hips as they kissed. They were able to go longer this time, and Frank could feel Gerard’s hard-on through his jeans, and Gerard was starting to whimper and dug his nails into Frank’s shoulders as the pleasure mounted. Frank was getting hard himself, but he didn’t want to alarm or make Gerard feel trapped if he changed his mind.

Gerard pulled away and looked down at Frank through half-lidded eyes. “Please, Frankie,” Gerard begged, placing a hand onto his crotch. “I _need_ you inside of me.”

“Let’s go to the bedroom, then,” Frank said, lifting Gerard up to take him to the bedroom.

Frank gently laid Gerard down onto the mattress and looked at him, admiring his beauty. Frank slowly started undressing Gerard, starting from his socks to his shirt, but leaving him in his underwear. Frank looked down at Gerard’s wet lips, and planted another kiss onto them. Gerard wasn’t a virgin—of course, Frank knew that, but he felt like that’s how he should treat Gerard.

Frank walked over, grabbed the lube and a condom, and he sat them down on the bed. Frank slowly slid Gerard’s underwear off, and then he took his own off. Gerard grabbed Frank’s face for a kiss, making him whimper and moan as he fed off the affection. Frank reached down to stroke Gerard, giving him more pleasure.

“Can I try something?” Frank asked.

“What do you mean?” Gerard asked.

“Let me show you,” Frank told him, spreading Gerard’s thighs to get between them. Frank put a pillow underneath of Gerard, lifting his ass up, and Gerard caught onto what Frank was doing.

Frank got between Gerard’s cheeks, poking his tongue out to taste Gerard and appreciate the taste. Gerard whimpered as the pleasure was new to him—no one had ever done this to him. Frank looked above and seen that Gerard was touching himself, and moaning because of Frank was giving him. Frank grabbed the lube, and put a generous amount onto his fingers and Gerard’s rim, as well as running his tongue inside and out, along the rim.

Gerard spread his legs even further as the pleasure got to him, and he moaned loudly for Frank to hear. “Ah, F-Frankie—you don’t have t-to do this!” Gerard moaned out loud. Gerard has had done many weird things in his life, but not once has someone touched him down in those weirdly intimate places.

“Do you not like it, Baby?” Frank asked, a smirk displayed on his face as he witnessed how needy and whiny Gerard was just by him rimming him and fingering. Gerard honestly thought that fingering him would bring back memories, but it was quite the opposite, really, and it was him making fantastic—consensual memories—with someone he loved. Frank was being so nice, taking his time, and feeding him with so much affection, and not rushing him.

By the third finger, the stretching and the massages on his prostate had left him feeling in need of wanting Frank inside of him. Gerard wanted to feel that long lost connection that he has been yearning to fulfil with Frank.

Frank leaned down again; placing a slower kiss onto Gerard’s red, pouting lips before grabbing a condom. Gerard noticed it and smacked his hand away, and said, “I want to feel you. Claim me, Frank.”

“Oh, god,” Frank moaned as he heard Gerard dirty talk him. Frank had to remind himself that Gerard wasn’t a virgin, that he has had sex that was consensual before Johnny had attacked him, and he knows his ways through all of this, but Frank couldn’t help but feel like he had to be super careful as if he was a virgin.

“Destroy me, Frank,” Gerard pleaded when Frank spread Gerard’s thighs to push into him. Frank inserted two fingers to make sure he was really ready before grabbing the lube again. Gerard took the lube out of Frank’s hands and said, “Let me do it.”

Gerard poured a lot onto Frank’s dick, spreading it around from base to tip it a big amount. Frank noticed he was shaking and he leaned down to kiss him, to take away whatever he was thinking and the nerves—to let him know that it was only him and he’d never hurt him, in anyway, ever.

Gerard lay back down, spread his thighs and waited for Frank to make their bodies into one, and have them be that last barricade closer than before. It was their last obstacle until they became one person—to finally form that intimate connected that Gerard so desperately wanted and needed from Frank. Frank had been so patient, so caring and understand, and so willing to wait for years or maybe never—Frank didn’t need sex in his life, he says. He would wait a million years for Gerard to be ready, or if he decided he didn’t want that, Frank wouldn’t run off or push Gerard to make that decision.

Gerard whimpered when he felt the head of Frank’s dick against his hole, it wasn’t painful; he was more scared than anything. There had been this underlying fear of sex for him after the attacks, and that was understandable—Frank understood that, and that’s why he took this consensual act to slow, and lovingly. If Gerard wanted to stop, he would stop and that would be the end tonight—he wouldn’t push for anything else, he would cuddle and make sure Gerard knew he loved him.

“You can do it now, Frank,” Gerard told him, trying to push back and make sure he knew.  “I’m ready now, please.”

“Alright,” Frank said, slowly pushing into Gerard at a snail’s pace, and watched his face for any signs of pains or regret. There was a wince at first but then there had been a moan once Frank was all the way inside. Frank wasn’t a man with a horse dick, he was average, you could say, but he still felt proud that he didn’t hear Gerard groan out in pain.

Frank stayed still as he waited for Gerard to give him the go-ahead. Frank ran his fingers through Gerard’s hair, and kissed his naturally pink, pouty lips as he waited for Gerard to adjust. Gerard sighed and smiled, running his hands up and down Frank’s arms that bracketed his head, making him feel safe—secure. Gerard kissed Frank this time, pulling away to tell him he was able to thrust now.

Gerard and Frank kissed a lot more than actually having sex. Gerard was okay with that. Frank’s thrusts were slow and simple; a pace that both left their breathing heavy and a thin sheen of sweat on their foreheads, but it was slow and pleasurable. It was amazing, and he didn’t want this to end. Frank would hit Gerard’s prostate, causing Gerard to moan loudly and grip Frank’s shoulders or the bed sheets.

On a particularly hard thrust, Gerard screamed in pleasure, scratching at Frank’s back and toes curling at the sensation. Gerard felt warm, ready to come, but he kept holding off—wanting Frank to finish first, but Frank wanted Gerard to finish first. Frank grabbed Gerard’s cock, stroking it faster than his thrusts, and Gerard shot his load all over Frank’s hand and stomach. The added tightness had created a vice-grip around his cock, making it so much sweeter. Frank had thrusted, once, twice, before coming so hard he saw stars behind his eyes.

“I am so lucky to have you,” Gerard told him, helping Frank clean up their previous actions. “I am one lucky man for meeting you in the worst way, but I’m so glad you’re mine, Frank. I’m so glad that I let you see in the most intimate way possible.”

“I am lucky, too,” Frank told him, kissing his lips and sweaty forehead.


End file.
